Laser Kisses
by W-IIV
Summary: Amanda and her friends spends an hour in a laser tag match where they would be in two teams. Amanda, Jasminka, Barbara and Diana in one. Hannah, Sucy, Constance, Lotte and Akko in the other. Everyone in Hannah's team accepted that the other team is going to win because they have Amanda. Hannah doesn't believe that and sets out to distract her enough so that her team would win.


**A/N Fun fact, this is in an Au where there is no magic and Amanda was a dumbass and Hannah had to to tutor her and now sometime in June, they are gfs. Was supposed to be a long fic but I didn't want to wait for 100k+ words to write this scene. Will post more one shots for this Au but in non chronologically, sorry. Anyways enjoy. (Also first time writing a make out scene and I have no experience with actually making out so apologies if it sucks)**

* * *

"We're going to lose," Akko said as they walked to their side of the map.

"We're not going to lose," Hannah snapped as she lifted her gun and practised on a few dummies for the laser. Satisfied that it wasn't broken she turned to the rest of the team.

"We're going to lose." Akko continued, her ponytail hung low as she laid on the floor upon arrival, accepting her fate of inevitable defeat. "Lotte please have Shiny Chariot's catchphrase on my gravestone please."

"And why are you so certain about that?" Hannah said, nudging Akko with her foot. "And get up you idiot!"

"They have Amanda!" Akko exclaimed as she sat up.

"So?" Hannah shrugged, ignoring the pride set aflame in her stomach that her girlfriend was the main reason for this panic. They were enemies again after all, though this time it's only about laser tag. "We have Constanze." Hannah looked at Constanze, not surprised that she was already making sure that everyone else's guns were fine and was tweaking them if they weren't.

"And Diana and Jasminka!" Akko said as she plopped her head back to the floor. "We're dooomed!"

Hannah sent her a puzzled and insulted glare. "Not Barbara?"

"Barbara is only a threat if you're Finnish and likes nightfall," Sucy smirked, ignoring the gentle slap across her shoulder by a blushing Lotte.

"Sucy!"

"Despite being the idiot that she is, Akko has a point," Sucy said as she turned to look at Hannah. "Before you two got chummy Amanda dragged Jasminka and Constanze to these places all the time, they have an advantage against us."

"But we have a number advantage!" Hannah countered.

"So more targets for them... yay..." Akko drawled, still on the floor, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

Hannah blinked before looking between all of them, confusion expressed with the furrows of her brow. "Okay… I feel like I'm missing something here."

"Well... one time, me, Sucy, Akko and Diana went against Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka and we lost," Lotte explained as she forced Akko to stand up again.

"I see..."

"Like I said Hannah- hey not so hard!" She said to a chuckling Sucy who helped Lotte pat away all the dust that clung to the back of Akko's shirt. "We're going to lose."

"Not if we do this strategically," Hannah said, her voice sounding more determined and confident than what she actually felt. Though it was enough for all of them to stop what they were doing and look at her. "Constanze could deal with Jasminka, Sucy and Lotte could deal with Barbara and whoever finished first could help Akko deal with Diana."

"Wait, what about Amanda?" Lotte asked. "She's the one we're all worried about."

"I'll deal with her." The words came from Hannah's mouth quicker than she expected but she wasn't going to take it back now that she said it. She knew she has no idea on how to distract the most experienced person, let alone know how to deal with her.

"More like make out with her." Sucy sniggered causing a sudden heat to explode and spread across Hannah's face as she sputtered out an audible reaction.

"Sucy!" Lotte chided, this time giving her a harsher chiding glare which made Sucy roll her eyes but relent her snickering.

"That's actually a decent strategy," Hannah admitted as she tried her best to ignore the heat dancing across her cheeks, "Akko do that with Diana."

"EH! HANNAH!?"

Hannah gave Akko a deadpan stare, ignoring the embarrassed flush on Akko's face. "Do you want to win or not?"

"I mean..." Akko said, voice quiet as she looked away from everyone, fingers twiddling against each other in conflict.

"If you kiss her you'll win either way Akko," Sucy reasoned as she nudged Akko with a grin.

"But But But-"

Hannah glanced at the clock, her body straightening as she noticed how little time they had left. "Alright we got 45 seconds of planning left, everyone okay with the plan?"

She looked at everyone who gave a small nod in approval, at least everyone but Akko who was still protesting to make out with Diana. Hannah ignored her. Nods of agreement par Akko protesting, Hannah ignores her. "Good, okay Constanze, tell me where do you think Amanda would be?"

* * *

Hannah walked silently between the walls, constantly peeking around bends, behind her and in front of her. She gripped her gun tightly before lifting it up and spinning to the left in a sudden reaction at the sound of gunfire, she lowered it however when she could hear the sounds of Akko shouting in the distance. "False alarm," Hannah murmured to herself as she took another breath and continued walking.

She wouldn't lie to herself, she was somewhat nervous. Sure she put up a cool facade in front of Akko and her friends but that's because it didn't hit her that she would be out here with Amanda... alone, in the dark. It didn't help that Sucy's comment kept nagging in the back of her mind.

" _More like make out with her."_

In spite of herself, Hannah's cheeks flared with warmth and she shook her head to clear all those incoming fantasies. Damn that lavender-haired girl, if she wasn't part of the team Hannah would've strangled her there and then. One could argue that it would've happened eventually considering that they've finally stopped dancing around each other and confessed but Hannah would strangle the person who thought that in the first place as well.

She was very aware that they were dating, she made it very clear when she kissed the damn idiot, to begin with. Then Amanda made confirmed it to the whole school by kissing her before the big game, a good luck kiss apparently, not that she needed any reason before to kiss her.

Still, the idea of kissing and probably making out with her new and very recent girlfriend in a somewhat public area where all of their friends could butt in at any moment? Scandalous. Not even fantasied yet till Sucy made that comment and even then, it only occurred to her when she was walking around. Not that she gave it time for it to cement, she needed to focus damnit. Why bother dreaming about kissing her in the dark in a setting like this when she could do it in real life? Potentially. Probably. Hopefully.

Hannah shook her head from her thoughts again as she did a quiet exhale. She both hated and loved how easily Amanda could get into her head and make her become distracted. Hannah knew she had to focus though, so focus she did. Hannah occupied her back against the wall and took deep breaths as the sound of footsteps appeared. They were soft, quiet with expertise and Hannah grinned to herself as she rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who was here. Speak of the devil and she would appear.

Hannah moved quietly down the aisle, constantly stopping and hiding behind any wall for cover the moment she caught a glimpse of Amanda's vibrant hair. They were getting pretty close soon and with each passing second Hannah's heart started to race as Sucy's comment kept replaying in her head over and over again. No longer being able to hold it in, Hannah peeked from her hiding spot and aimed for Amanda.

Three variant sound effects of a laser gun echoed in the area and caused Amanda to literally roll to the side dodging the lasers straight away. In an instant Hannah returned to hiding behind the wall before moving away, making sure that her steps could be just about heard.

"Constanze is that you?" Amanda asked, even in the darkness and separated, Hannah could hear the grin in her question. "You're getting kinda sloppy."

Hannah said nothing. Instead, she ran and Amanda gave chase. Hannah ducked and dived between the obstacles and walls, aiming blindly at Amanda as she ran to keep the facade that she was Constanze. To her surprise, Amanda didn't notice the difference but Hannah wasn't going to complain. The more time Amanda wasn't using her brain meant the more time for Hannah to think of a way to distract her without Sucy's suggestion. Unfortunately, her brain kept falling back to it every time and every time, Hannah made an embarrassed stumble.

It was still scandalous. She was never really one to lead, though she didn't mind it, she was usually a follower. Especially considering that this is her first gay relationship, she didn't want to push Amanda's boundaries and mess it up. Not to mention this was Amanda she was kissing, the girl who could turn things in an instant. With her quick wit and flirtatious nature, she could turn a light-hearted insult to a pickup line so it wouldn't be surprising if she turned the make out against Hannah. Not that she would mind, they have been in enough private scenarios to know that Hannah liked that sort of thing.

Sure there were times where Hannah surprised Amanda and caught her off guard, but those were tender times. Vulnerable times where walls were down and hidden sides were revealed. Times where they were isolated but paired together to make the moment become a period where it was them against the world. Those were private times, meant for them alone and a lingering silence. Hannah had no idea how to turn those moments to one right now, let alone how to do it right.

Lost in her own turmoil, Hannah failed to notice that she got shot in the back causing Hannah to run at Amanda's cheers. Naturally, she followed back with a couple of more shots, most missed but enough hit her that Amanda laughed again, the infectious kind that made it hard for Hannah to stay silent. They continued this little play fight for a while, Hannah going further and further away from everyone else, Amanda following like horse on a lead. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Ahh, I see what you're doing Consey, move me away from everyone else so that I can annihilate them like I always do," Amanda laughed, arrogance filling the air around them after a couple of minutes of chase. "Not gonna lie, it's a pretty shit plan but I'll play along for a bit just because you're going to need it."

Hidden in the darkness, Hannah paused her running to turn and raise a brow at the certain word choice. "Annihilate? Really?" Hannah scoffed under her breath as if she was going to let her team go down like that. Hannah took a deep breath, her insecurities pushed back by her desire to win and rub it all over Amanda's face. She will never, ever admit it to Sucy but looks like she was right. Hannah England was going to make out with her girlfriend.

Hannah ran to a corner and shot Amanda as retaliation for the comment, a small smirk expanding on Hannah's face as the hit chime echoed in the space between them before running again, except instead of running around aimlessly away from other noise, this time to a more hidden location. First, she needed to set a trap, bait Amanda to a hidden space, so that if anyone came by, they would be hidden enough not to be interrupted.

As she expected Amanda gave chase, though judging from her loud steps, Amanda no longer cared to be subtle. It seemed like she was over their little chasing game, which worked perfectly fine for Hannah. The quicker she ran, the less chance for Amanda to notice where she was heading. Besides, now that she was fully embracing the idea, Hannah quickly became excited at the prospect of taken charge and taking Amanda by surprise. So as soon as Amanda appeared at the hidden alcove, Hannah pinned her against the wall, with enough force to knock the blaster from her hand and leaving it to dangle at the side of her laser vest.

"Hey what the fuck cons- HANNAH?"

Hannah smirked up at Amanda, definitely enjoying the pure shock on her face and the flustered cheeks more than she thought she would. She loved it when Amanda looked at her like that. "Took you long enough to notice you, idiot," she chastised with a slight giggle as she dropped her own blaster and let dangle against her vest.

She took one step closer, to both limit the movement Amanda has and to narrow the gap between them. Hannah gave her girlfriend, her often oblivious girlfriend, a chance to figure out what was about to happen and push her away if she wasn't fully up for it.

Unfortunately, one of the few cons of dating a girl like Amanda was that she was a dumbass, even when she kept tutoring her in school. Amanda scrunched her nose as she looked down at Hannah, "Took me long to do what?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh for Jennifer's sake I'm dating an idiot." Amanda had the chance to look smug and offended at the same time for 3 seconds exactly before Hannah swallowed all of her insecurities and hesitance, cupped Amanda's face and kissed her.

And by the nine did she kiss her.

There was a fire the moment their lips touched, no fire was a word too tame for the likes of them. It was an inferno and it burnt every part of her alive, every time she took a small breath of air she could feel it leaving the second she captured Amanda's lips, their mouths moving against each other like molten gold.

Hannah could feel the flames under her fingertips with the way she caressed and held Amanda's cheeks. It was sticky with sweat from all that running around they did but she didn't care. There were old scars, lingers of healed bruises hidden across her skin and Hannah cherished every bit of it. Her fingers pressed on, putting enough weight that her fingers could trace the surface of Amanda's jawline and like picking a lock to safe, Amanda let her inhibitions free and exhaled a cursed whisper against her lips.

The sound was worth more than all the money in the world.

Hannah grinned, a giggle whispered in return and to her brilliant surprise, Amanda shivered from the contrast of the coldness of Hannah's breath and the intense heat raging inside her. Even with her eyes closed, Hannah could see Amanda's cheeks bloom that darker, lustre shade of red.

Still, Hannah wanted _more_.

She wanted Amanda begging, pleading to just kiss her. She wanted Amanda weak against her touch, for Amanda to follow every guiding instruction absentmindedly because she was so enraptured by her lips. She knew this situation wasn't going to last soon, she knew Amanda would turn the tables against her like she always did. So in this rare situation where she was the one pulling the strings, Hannah wanted it to last for a while.

Hannah leaned closer, pushing her soft lips against Amanda's and made sure Amanda could taste the strawberry gloss she wore for the occasion with every touch. The smell of sweat, fruit scented hair and rain intoxicated her senses. It motivated Hannah to move one hand away from Amanda's beautiful, flushed face and to thread it through the curls of orange and peach coloured hair. Hannah relished at the texture and the way it moved so fluidly between her fingers as they often curled and gave a sharp tug downwards so that Hannah could captivate Amanda much as she could. The new intensity rewarded her with a soft moan from Amanda as she obligately lowered her head for Hannah.

Soon enough, Amanda's own hands started to wander. They settled themselves against Hannah's cheeks as Amanda deepened the kiss, this time causing Hannah to moan between their shallow and hot breathing. The air between becomes humid, temperatures rising from the body heat, the sweat and their kisses. Amanda's hands then strayed, one hand was already tugging at her ponytail and caused it to fall apart, the other was wrapping itself around her waist, fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt. In response, Hannah pushed herself more to Amanda's body to remind her who was in charge right now but she could only growl at the vests and guns hanging between them.

In front of her, Amanda chuckled and Hannah gulped at the sound. It was low, quiet in a velvet whisper, made for her and her ears alone. Slowly, with the acute feelings of eyes watching hers, Hannah opened her eyes. She was not surprised to see Amanda already with her eyes opening, staring at her like she was a treasure worth stealing, worth protecting.

"I can take care of that," Her voice was deeper and her words promised danger. Amanda's green eyes bore down on Hannah, slightly darker than before in the low light of the room but still as deadly to Hannah's heart and her sense of control. It's these moments where time bends, seconds fail to exist and infinity lingers between the connection hazel and forest green and its where Hannah finally understood why the girls in the stupid romance films forget to breathe.

"You could," Hannah taunted as she returned one hand to where it belongs, resting on Amanda's cheeks. Amanda however, the lovable idiot she was gave Hannah a smug but enamoured grin as she leaned in. Hannah had other plans however as she tutted at her lover. In the confusion, Hannah placed her a finger to Amanda's lips and guided her head back against the wall where it belongs. Then, before Amanda could argue or question, Hannah took in the fruity smell of shampoo and sighed over the shell of Amanda's ear. To her delight, Amanda whispered fuck under her breath which only egged the girl on.

"But I already have plans," Hannah whispered before she shifted her lips on Amanda's earlobe and nibbled it tenderly. Amanda groaned at the touch and she buried her head on Hannah's shoulder. Amanda tried to move her hands but Hannah caught them too and pinned them to the wall, ecstatic with the way Amanda's grip on their intertwined hands tightened. Hannah borrowed her paramour's Cheshire smirk as she moved her lips downwards and kissed Amanda's jawline, following it slowly till she got to the neck. She paused before smirking against her flushing skin when Amanda gulped.

" _Hannah..."_ Amanda whispered, begged even as she tilted her head to give Hannah more openings to create a love bite. Still, Hannah wasn't going to give in that easily, not right now when she had her on the edge.

"What's the magic word?" She hummed against a soft spot, enjoying how Amanda's voice hitched.

" _Please."_

Without further ado, Hannah planted her lips over girlfriend's neck and kissed it firmly again and again before sucking at the delicate skin. She had half a mind to put her sharp canines at work but she'll use it another time, a more private time. Amanda squirmed against her, softly moaning against her shoulder as her fingers began to press into Hannah's knuckles. Soon, when Hannah knew she made enough of a mark, Hannah pulled away from the bruising skin before pampering it with light kisses.

They stayed like that for a second or two as the real world started to return back to reality. Soon enough Hannah began to hear the cheers of her teammates the sounds of celebration and beamed that she did her job correctly, in both ways.

"Did you enjoy it?" She teased as Amanda lifted her head from her shoulders and slumped it against the wall. Hannah took a slight step back, making sure that one hand was still intertwined with Amanda and admired her handiwork. Like the way Amanda's hair was frazzled like it was bed head, how her face, the tips of her ears and her knuckles were coloured red and the new mark, the mark that proved to the world that Amanda was hers, on her neck.

"I fucking hate you England," Amanda murmured but the phrase didn't do that much power when there was a love-struck smile on her face.

Naturally, Hannah took a step closer and gave Amanda chaste kiss on the lips, sparks still igniting with the touch before she smiled at her. "I love you too O'Neill."


End file.
